Dedication To A Volk
by Personal Riot
Summary: Orihime begins to wonder why Tatsuki's attitude and behavior change's so drastically. When betrayed and forgot, Rukia is the only one who came bring her back together, as well as manage her confusing relationship with Ichigo.


"So what movies do you want to watch Saturday night?" I asked the short black haired girl who was sitting in front of me, legs crossed.

It was Thursday and were under a tree playing Speed. She put an three over the two I had laid down, then she put a four, five, and a six. "Speed," She said in a low voice. "You know why don't we just cancel this weekends movie marathon sleepover?"

I began gathering the cards and reshuffling them. "Oh," I was a bit flabbergasted, I stopped what I was doing and stared into her deep brown eyes. "Um, why? You've never canceled before?"

She scratched the back of her head and avoid eye contact, "Um, well, why?" she tilted her head towards the sky. "Er, m-m-my Grandmother just died? And w-were going to be leaving town for her funeral." She swallowed quite loudly.

"Oh, Tatsuki!" I threw my arms around her neck, letting the cards go causing them to fly everywhere. Tatsuki seemed to have hesitated before she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry to hear that." A few tears slid down my cheeks, I wipped them away when we pulled away. "We can always have our sleepover another night."

"Yeah, sure." She kept her eyes on the ground.

_Bing. Bing. Bing._

"We better get back to class." Tatsuki commented.

"Emm." I nodded.

We picked up the cards that were spreaded all over the base of the tree we had been sitting at, then headed for class.

When we reached class Tatsuki went straight to her desk. She would usually greet the usual group and talked with us until the teacher yelled at us that it was time to start class. I glanced at the teacher. She was sitting at her desk working on a few papers and she looked like she wouldn't be ready to start class for a few more minutes.

"Hey, Orihime?" I heard a voice came from behind me. I turned to see a small figure with raven black hair that reached her shoulders and amethyst eyes on her pale face that looked at me questionly.

"Oh, hello, Rukia." I replied to her.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, ignoring the height difference, it was very comforting. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I responded , my voice sounded a bit concerned.

"Hm." I looked over a Tatsuki and saw her talking to one of those popular girls she said she always hated but right then she didn't look irritated or mad at her. I then put a name to the person. It was Chizuro. "Hm, that's odd."

"What is?"

"Huh?"

"You just said, that's odd."

"No I didn't" I hurriedly said, I guess I was talking aloud. I sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" Rukia questioned.

I didn't really feel like hiding my feelings right now. "I guess I'm sort of upset. I don't know." Rukia's face seemed puzzled. I didn't feel like talking about it in school because I was so worried about how Tatsuki was holding up with the death of her grandmother. I glanced around the room. "Um."

"Orihime, you look pale." Rukia reached up to feel my forehead. "Are you feeling ill?" I shrugged at her questioning. "Orihime go out in the hallway."

"Okay." I didn't argue with Rukia. She was a tough girl for her height, she could take down Ichigo in seconds and she was like an older sister to me, despite our gapping difference in height. Her actions always had reason and she always did it out of care for her friends or family.

I took my leave, getting a few glances. Mainly from Uryuu, Chad, and the teacher. They all had questions in they're gaze. I nodded to them reasurringly. I waited outside, listening carefully I could hear Rukia begin talking to the teacher.

"Miss Kuchiki?"

"Miss Inoue is feeling ill may I take her to the nurse?"

"Of course. She did look quite pale."

"Thank you."

The door slid open and Rukia walked out. She shut the door behind her and began walking down the hallway. The complete opposite way of the nurses office. "Come on, Orihime."

I nodded and followed her. "Uh, Rukia where are we going?" She was extremely fast for someone so short. "The nurses office is.."

"Orhime." I shut up when she said my name, "We aren't going to the nurse despite what I told Mrs. Yoruichi."

"Oh, then, were are we going?"

"Kukaku's Ice Cream Shop."

"Oh, okay."

_**Ten Minutes Later, At Kukaku's Ice Cream Shop**_

Rukia flopped into a seat under an airconditioning vent and as far from the windows as possible. She laid down on the soft but firm cushions of the booths and sighed, "Thank god we aren't hours away from this place!" She fanned herself with the ice cream menu. "It's so hot today. Unusally hot."

I sat across from her and giggled a bit. "It wasn't that bad, Rukia. I mean the wind sort of picked up."

Rukia shot up from her laying postion and sat up straight. "Orihime, that gust of wind was like a heat wave. Plus, it shot a wall of dirt at us. We got sand in our eyes, remember?"

I laughed a little forgetting about that little incident. "Oh, haha, yeah."

"Hey, guys!" Came an approaching voice.

We both looked up to see a tall women with black, short, layered hair and a white headband wrapped around her head and tucked together in the back containing most of her hair. "Hey, Kukaku." We said simultaneously to the shop owner. She took a seat next to Rukia and looked at the clock placed on the wall that was against our booth.

"Aren't you two suppose to be in school?"

"Uh, um." I started to panic.

"We ditched." Rukia stated plainly.

"I see. So you came here as a hide out?" Kukaku cracked a grin at us. "So daring, what if I turned you both in." My eyes widened at the statement. "Calm down, Miss Inoue, I'm not that kind of person."

I sighed a breath of relief.

"We just came here to talk and enjoy your ice cream." Rukia said to Kukaku and smiled before continuing, "And your conditioning."

Kukaku burst out laughing, "Well, thanks for choosing here. Haha, So what would you guys like." She asked us as she stood up and took out a pen and a notepad.

"Same as always." Rukia said as she crossed her arms.

"Strawberry ice cream. Okay," She wrote down, "Speaking of, how's the idiot?"

"Ichigo?" I asked and Kukaku nodded. "He's been quite fine."

"You with him yet, Little Rukia?" Kukaku questioned with an evil glint in her eyes that scared me.

Rukia blushed a light pink and turned her head towards the wall. "I'd never want to be with a Strawberry like him." She mumbled out.

I giggled at Rukia's response our whole group new Rukia and Ichigo loved eachother, they themselves just couldn't acknowledge it. Kukaku gasped from her laughing fit to gain control again, "Pft, haha, and what about you, 'Hime?"

"Uh, chocolate ice cream with red bean paste ontop." Kukaku gapped at me before writing it down.

"Um, Orihime, why'd you ask for.." Rukia began to question

I interrupted her, "I eat red bean when I'm nervous."

"Oh." Rukia crossed her arms on the table. "So, what's got you so worried?"

"Well, I don't know if I should share." I said. Rukia held up her hand in a fist with only her pinky extended, as a silent promise to keep whatever I say private. I take her pinky with my own and then begin. "Well, Tatsuki just told me her grandmother passed away and that she has to go out of town for her funeral this weekend. So she had to cancel out sleepover plans, which upset me but I was okay with because she has a perfect reason to cancel. But she didn't ask me to go to the funeral which I know she usually would have. Maybe I am being selfish but she's also acting really weird. I'm just really worried." I gasped for a breath before I continued. "And before we left I saw her talking to Chizuro." I turned my gaze from the tabletop to Rukia's concerned written face. "Rukia, you know Tatsuki hates Chizuro and all those popular girls. I'm think the death of her grandmother is really hitting her hard."

"I see." Rukia said.

Just then Ganju came out carring our orders. "Hey guys."

I put the nicest smile I could. "Hello, Ganju!" I said cheerfully has he placed my ice cream before me. "Thank you so much." He smiled and nodded before placing Rukia's ice cream in front of her.

"Thanks, Ganju." She said with a small smile.

"No problem, Rukia." He said before he walked back into the kitchen.

"So, you think somethings mentally and emotionally wrong with Tatsuki now?" I nodded at her.

"That's so weird. I see what you mean about the whole Chizuro part." She began eating her strawberry ice cream as I began mine.

"Did she tell you where they were holding the ceremony?" I shook my head at Rukia's question, my mouth was to full to anwser a loud. "What about how close they were?"

I swallowed the ice cream down to reply, "Tatsuki usually spent the summers with her Grandmother so they had to have been real close."

Rukia nodded and continued eating her ice cream. I could see her analyzing everything I told her. "What about cause of death?"

"I don't know." I anwsered truthfully. "She was only about 50, maybe slightly older, possibly even younger but she was super healthy. So, I don't think old age could have been the cause of death."

"Yeah, your very right on that, Orihime." Rukia dropped her spoon in her cup and it was then I realized she had finished. I looked at my own cup, I wasn't even half way done. I quicked my pace.

"Ow, ow, ow." I clutched my head and fell down on the the booth seat. I had finished three-fourths of my ice cream but, sadly, getting a brainfreeze in the process. Rukia suddenly stood up and leaned over the table. She had one hand on the table and the other extended out to me. "Haha," I slowly sat back up with one hand pressed to my forehead, "Silly me." I lightly punched my head.

"Are you alright?" Rukia let her hand fall and sat back down.

I nodded, "Mhm, just fine. Err." I clutcher my head again. "Just a small brainfreeze, hehe." I whispered a silent ow.

Rukia softly laughed at me.

"Oh, schools going to be letting out soon. I have to meet up with Ichigo, he was asleep when we left so he's probably wondering where I went." She stood up both hands on the table, "Come on, Orihime."

"Okay." I stood up to follow my brain freeze finally gone.

Rukia ran to the counter and knocked on it and waited for someone. Kukaku's head popped out from the kitchen door. "Yes?"

"We're heading out. So, put it on Ichigo's tab!" Rukia told her.

"Yes, ma'am. See ya!"

"Bye Kukaku." She waved to her. "BYE GANJU." She yelled.

"See you, Rukia." We heard from a distance in the kitchen. " Bye Orihime"

"Oh, bye, Ganju!" I yelled back. "Bye Kukaku, thank you for the ice cream."

"Bye Orihime." She waved to me. "Give Ichigo a big kiss for me, Rukia!" Kukaku sang after us. Rukia blushed a deep crimson and speed walked out of the ice cream shop.

We began our walk to the school.

"So, what do you think we should do about Tatsuki, Rukia?"

"Nothing for now. Orihime, she's probably just grieving for her lose, that's why she's acting so strange. Remember how Ichigo acted that one day before Ichigo's mother's death anniversary?"

"Uh huh." I remembered perfectly. Ichigo was acting so strange all because of his mothers death. I felt so sad once sad after Tatsuki told me. "Your probably Rukia."

"So for now, we'll leave her alone."

"Um, but just to be sure do think you could ask Ichigo about?" I asked, avioding contact. "You know since they're childhood friends and all."

"Sure, Orihime. I'll ask him about it tonight!" She smiled up at me.

"Okay." I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Rukia."

"No problem." She smiled back.

Then, a thought crossed my mind making me wonder... "So are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" Rukia seemed fairly confused.

I leaned down to her and whispered, "Kiss Ichigo."

She blushed, again, and I giggled softly. "O-o-of course not, Orihime."

"Rukia?" I asked her softly, a plan bubbling in my mind.

"W-w-what?"

"I dare you to." Knowing full well a Kuchiki wouldn't ever turn down a dare. "Triple, quadruple dare you."

She was stunned. I looked up at the path ahead of us and saw a tall muscular man standing just out of the school gates. "Hey, Ichigo!" He turned towards us and gave a small wave.

"Wait, Orihime." Rukia tried to stop me from getting Ichigo to come over to where we were standing.

"No way, Rukia." I smiled.

It was to late, anyways. Ichigo jogged up to us. "Hey, where'd you guys run off to?" He asked, running his hand through his sunset orange hair.

"Oh, no where." I replied. "Rukia?" I tapped my lips, silently letting her know it had to be on the lips.

She glared at me and stepped closer to Ichigo with her head down.

"Rukia? Are you okay?" His voice held a hint of worry.

Then quickly Rukia grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and kissed him roughly on the lips for about ten seconds. "That's from Kukaku." She yelled before stomping off.

I was laughing my head off, Ichigo was so confused at what just happened the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Uhhh?"

I began my own way home, "Bye, Ichigo!" I waved at him as I walked off.

"Er, Bye, Ori...hi...me?" He said, still confused, before he head after Rukia in a slow pace.

I began my slow journey home. I sighed at what Rukia had done. Yes, I was the one who dared her but it still hurt my heart. I had indeed given up on Ichigo because it was painfully obvious he was in love with Rukia. I had fallen in love with Ichigo Kurosaki not to long ago but Ichigo and I were not meant to be. I figured it out and even though I know that doesn't mean I haven't completely let him out of my heart.

This doesn't mean I've given up on love, of course not. I am Orihime Inoue, love expert. I was beginning to have feelings for a certain dark hair, glassed boy. Life was so odd, I swear sometimes. I inwardly laughed and continued my journey home.

* * *

I heard the front door open and closed, then the sound of shoes being taken off, and the pounding of feet walking towards the kitchen. I busied myself with kitchen duties that Yuzu had assigned me.

"Hey, Rukia?" Came a deep voice that could only belong to one man.

I awkwardly laughed. "Uh, aha, Welcome home, Ichigo."

"Welcome home, Ichigo." The little brunette said behind me.

"Thanks both of you." He replied, "Rukia can I talk to you?"

"Well, possibly later Ichigo!" I replied swiftly and turned my back to him. I have never acted so awkward in my life before. "Busy busy busy busy."

"You never help in the kitchen." Ichigo stated firmly.

"I don't?" I paused while handing Yuzu some eggs.

"Yeah, Rukia, why have you all of a sudden decided to help?" Yuzu asked.

"Uhh, BONDING!" I yelled the first thought coming to mind."You know just want to get to know everyone a little bettr.

"I UNDERSTAND, THIRD DAUGHTER!" Came a voice in the distance. "BONDING IS IMPORTANT TO FAAMMIILLLYY!" Isshin Kurosaki came flyong towards me a top speed.

I took a few steps back. "Uhh," I held my arms up above my face to sheild myself but it was unneccesary.

"What the hells wrong with you!" Ichigo yelled at the father that was now firmly under the captiviaty of the orange hair teens foot. "Don't you dare touch Rukia."

"RUKIA, DEAR! HAVE YOU FINALLY MADE MY..UGHGA!" Isshin tried talking but Ichigo pushed his fathers face deeper into the ground cutting of his voice.

"Shut up." Ichigo sighed deeply. I laughed a bit. Picking his father up by the collar of his shirt, Ichigo strongly threw his father out the nearest window and locked him out.

"Why are you so cruel?" Isshin cried under his cloud of rain.

"Rukia, follow me." Ichigo began his way out the kitchen.

"But, Ichigo, I told you I'm..." I tried to wiggly out of a conversation I truly didn't want to have but, against my protest, Ichigo grabbed _me_ by the collar of my shirt and dragged me all the way up stairs. When we reached his room he set me on the floor and locked the door. He flipped the light on and sat on his bed.

"Uh, Ich..."

"Mind telling me why you kissed me?" He began his interigation.

I blushed tomato red and looked away, "I told you it was from Kukaku."

"Right.." I could see him staring at me from the corner of my eyes. "And?"

"And what?" I asked harshly.

"Why else did you there has to be another reason." He kept examing my face. I knew he could tell I was keeping something from him.

"Orihime dared me." I spilled.

"Really?" His voice came with shock in it, "Is there.."

"NO THERE'S NOT ANYTHING ELSE!" I yelled at him.

I could see he was debating to either leave it at that or continue. Thank god he left it at that. "Fine."

"Hey, Ichigo?" I asked look at him full on now.

"Yeah?"

"Did Tatsuki tell you about her grandmothers death?"

"No, she didn't! When?" He asked.

"I don't know, Orihime is worried about her. She said she was acting extremely weird today at lunch." I explained to him. "Maybe we should go around and search for her grandmothers soul?"

"Sure. Later tonight. I need to talk to Ta.."

"No." I interrupted him.

"What?"

"Me and Orihime agreed to leave her alone for a while and if she isn't back to normal with in a two week period we'll confront her." I told him firmly.

Ichigo seemed to really want to go against it but he kept himself in check and promised to go along with it. I got up and walked to the door just as Yuzu yelled for us. "Come on, Strawberry." I opened the door. "We'll worry about that later tonight when we go on the search. I was about to walk out when Ichigo called for me.

"Yeah, Ichi.." I hadn't finished because as I turned to Ichigo he captured my lips with his own. Hesitant at first, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"RUKIA! ICHIGO!" Came Yuzu's voice. "DINNER."

We broke apart and I blushed redder than Renji's hair. "Uh, coming!" I yelled and ran for the kitchen but just before I took off I saw the oh-so-famous smirk of Ichigo's plastered proudfully on his face.

_ He better explain to me later. Damn that idiot Strawberry._


End file.
